Hybrid
by PurpleDinosaur
Summary: She is from Atlantis,General Falls in Love with her. She holds many secrets from him and the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

Summary; She is from Atlantis, General falls in love with her.

She is hiding something, Something big.

"Good morning campers!" Jack clapped his hands as he entered the Briefing room to Sg-1. His favorite. He took a good look around. Daniel looked like her was about pee his pants for some un-godly reason. Teal'c is smiling…odd. Colonel Mitchell looked…I can't tell. Pain or pleasure. Very odd. Vala…well she is still and always will be her charming self. "Daniel? Why so antsy?"

"okay?" Jack took his seat at the head of the table, "I'm Sitting. Care to tell why?"

"Lost City of Atlantis!" Daniel bubbled.

"And? We know where it is. What is your point?"

"we need to go there, Jack."

"And this is where I ask 'Why'?"

"We need their help. The Ori are very powerful. Now they are ascending beings just like the Ancients. Our Answer may be in the city itself!"

"Really? Okay. Have fun."

"Ugh…yeah, another issue. We need you there with us."

Jack took a good look around."WHY?"

"Well because you might need you if the answer is on a data base which none of us have your gene. So yea." Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Jack. Hoping that he would just agree.

"So have Sheppard do it. Not me. I like to stay in one galaxy at a time. Besides, my knees kill during space travel."

"No, Jack. It has to be you. Come on. One last team mission. We all know that you miss it. Please Jack. You never know you might meet someone you like."

"fine I'll go but I can tell you right now. No one wants to deal with me. Ever. So…yea I doubt that I will meet anyone that will want to spend more than 10 minutes with me."

"Maybe Ten Minutes is all you need General." Vala looked at him with a flirtatiously smile.

"ha ha. Dismissed." Jack got out of his seat and went to his office and shut the door. God. I need someone. If only there was someone that could deal with him. His marriage wasn't at all great with Sara. Hell. It should have never happened. He had never gave it another thought. Coming home to a wife. Maybe and mini O'Neill. What is my type? Do I have a type? Blond. Great. I'm screwed. "AHHHHH!" throwing his hands in the air then banning his head on to his desk. Bring up his head he noticed that SG-1 hadn't left yet. "WHAT!?" he yelled at them.


	2. Chapter 2

3Weeks later

"You know Daniel, we could have taken the Stargate." god. This was boring and dull. I can't believe I went on this mission. Daniel can't stop talking about Atlantis, and it is driving me nuts. Should have taken the gate.

"Well Jack we don't want to use our ZPM do we? Wasting all the power"

"Daniel, has anyone ever told you that you are a pain in the ass?"

"Why yes, Jack. You have. Several times."

"Oh. Well I'm just gonna," Jack stood up from his seat. "Go and walk around. We will be there in a few hours right Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack. 3 hours we will be at Atlantis!."

"Whoa. Calm down Danny boy.

2 Hours later..

walking...walking...more walking. What else could I do? Oh wait! More walking. Why did I come on this mission? I cant stop asking myself that. I really have no idea why I agreed to come. I know I said those words but I don't know why. I cant seem to get those words out of my head either. 'maybe I will meet someone?; was that his whole plan all this time? Naw. Daniel is not that smart. Unless it comes to rocks and strange looking markings. Would someone even want to be with me. Do I need to get out more? Is that it. Well how more can I get out, with being in another galaxy. how long have I been walking? Over 2 hours. Better find Daniel.

1 Hour later...

A bright light engulfed the control room in Atlantis. Then 5 people emerged from the beam."Welcome to Atlantis." Dr. Weir informed them.

Jack looked around and barely hear Dr. Weir."why thank you ma'am." Dr. Weir looked at the general with surprise. She must have not thought I would come. Why did I? I looked at Daniel and gave him my best smile. "Well if it is all right. Daniel is every edger to jump in to history."

"Yes, of course General. Please follow me."

walking into the room Daniel was 'playing' with his new toys, "Daniel, what do you got?"

Daniel barely took eyes off the hologram before him. "None Jack. Sorry."

"awe, nuts."

"So? Met anyone?"

"Oh yea. Colonel Sheppard. He's a character."

"Oh? I didn't know that you were that way, Jack." Daniel chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes."Oh. Ha ha. I met Teyla. She's not my type and I think that Sheppard has his own eyes on her."

"So I take that as a no?"

"Yes. That is a no, Daniel."

"Sorry."

"Well you know me. I will survive. I don't need a Woman in my life to make another day you know."

"I know that, Jack. I Just thought that you would...I don't know. I just want you happy, Jack."

I don't know what to say. "thanks for that, Daniel." then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel gave up on the hologram. Stepping off the pedestal he let out a loud sigh. Bracing himself up against the wall he finally caved and fell to the ground. Bring his head to his knees and resting there. Why is this so hard? God. The only way we are ever gonna defeat the Ori has to be in here!

"Are you Alright?" a soft voice called out.

Daniel's head shot up and he saw a very beautiful woman standing near the door way. She had Light blond hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes that shined, with a light small smile on her lips.

"Yes. I am. Well, kinda." Daniel gave her a small smile.

She walked further into the room while chuckling at his answer. "What are you working so hard on?" she stepped up to him and sat next to him.

Daniel was surprised. He had thought that everyone knew why he and his friends had came here for. That, also the fact that she was curious was odd. "Sorry you caught me off guard. I thought that everyone knew why me and my friends were here." he Chuckled lightly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Well you have now. My name is Samantha."

Daniel looked at her and smiled. "Daniel." he held out his hand to shake hers but instead he got a confused look. He laughed. Then put his hand down.

"So? Are you gonna tell me what you and you friends are working on?" Samantha stood and walked up to the pedestal.

Daniel followed her movements. Stood as well. "we are trying to find a way to defeat our enemy."

Samantha gave him another strange look. "The Wraith?"

Daniel then realized that she didn't know that he was from a whole different galaxy. "This may sound like a strange question for you but, what Galaxy are you from?"

Samantha laughed at his question. "This one. Are you not?"

"No. I'm from the Milky Way Galaxy. This is Peagus."

Samantha looked at him closely. Then laughed. "Do I look like I m from you Galaxy. Unless your people dress as I do."

Daniel just now noticed what she has been wearing. He chuckled to himself. Samantha wore a short simple black skirt, barefooted but had something wrapped from her feet up her legs. Kinda looks like what the Tok'ra wear on their legs. She didn't have really a top on, more like a piece of clothing to cover her breast, that too is black. "No. I guess not," he chuckled. "But there are other cultures on my world that may dress as you do." Daniel shrugged. Daniel got onto the Pedestal and it hummed to life.

"Who is your Enemy you are facing?"

Daniel looked down at her then back up just as the hologram of a woman was being projected. "They call themselves The Ori. They are very powerful. They claim that they are gods. They show people their power to they can have them bow down before them. They need followers, followers are there source of power. Like the sun is for plants. The Ori have Priors that do there bidding. If only they would see that the Ori are not Gods...Sorry I'm Babbling. Daniel looked down at her and smiled.

"Actually I was listening and understood everything you said."

"Really?"

"Yes, is it so hard to believe?"

Daniel laughed out loud. "Every much. Well back to work."

"Well I will leave you to it." Samantha chuckled. "Don't worry I'll come by if you need anyone to talk to." she smiled at him.

"Thank you. I would like that." Daniel watched her leave. He looked at the hologram, but looked back at the door way. He hear footsteps. Vala appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, hows it going?" she walked right up to him and stopped.

"Did you say Hi to Samantha?"

Vala looked at Daniel strangely. "Who?"

Daniel snapped his head toward her direction. His brow creased. "The Woman that just walked out of here, you had to see her."

"Daniel I have no idea who you are talking about. There was no Woman. I saw no one come out of this room. Are you alright?"

Daniel didn't know what to think. She would have had to see Samantha leave this room. "Yea. I'm fine. I guess I'm working to hard thats all."

Vala touched his shoulder. "Well come with me to get some lunch." she smiled at him.

"Okay. No cake okay?"

Vala laughed at his words. "I don't think is any left after General O'Neill was in there."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was taking in the beauty that was laid out in front of him. The sun rise was amazing and beautiful. This city is. Everything here is. 'maybe this was a good idea coming here' he thought. Turning toward the long hall way he proceeded to his temporary quarters. Wonder how Danny is doing...his thoughts wonder off. Entering his room he took in a deep breath and breathed it out before taking a seat on his bed. Falling down onto his bed he let out a loud sigh. Closing his eyes and listening to the silence. Soft pounding came from outside, they grew louder. Someone was walking down the hall way. They were soft steps. Careful ones. Light touches. Perhaps a female. The steps stopped outside his door that he was sure. He heard his door open, expecting Dr. Weir jack sat up and made eye contact with a woman that knocked the wind out of him. She was just beautiful. Gorgeous. Perfect. She had shoulder length blond hair, crystal baby blue eyes that seem to sparkle. Her lips were slightly parted, luscious pick lips...long strong legs that were barley covered by simple clothing, and short skirt. Her chest was just covered by a piece of cloth. Still she was Beautiful. Looking back at her face he saw some blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She must have notice me looking at her. Taking her appearance in.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong room. I was looking for mine. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." she said with a light smile.

"No, thats...thats okay. Well I haven't talked to anyone really since I got here. So...yeah not disturbing." I stuttered. God!

"Your here with Daniel?" she raised an eyebrow.

Shocked. This one didn't know their mission. I thought everyone in Atlantis knew. "Yes I am. I'm General Jack O'Neill. With 2 L's." I lifted two fingers to show her. She simply chuckled.

"I'm Samantha." she smiled and gave a small wave. She was still standing near the door way.

"You can come in I wont bite." I waved my hands over my bed.

"Are you sure? Daniel warned me about you." she teased.

Samantha started walking over to the bed but stopped a few feet away. With a smile on her face.

"Oh did he?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No." her laugh filled the room along with my small chuckle. Wow. I am nervous. She walked up to my bed then took a seat next to me.

"How many of you here? For your mission? I know what you are about to say. 'I thought that everyone knew about us coming?' well I didn't."

I gave her a short nod and wonder how she new I was gonna ask her that.

"Daniel asked the same thing." she smiled at me.

"Well there is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala, Teal'c, Daniel, and myself." I took a look at her and fund that she was staring at me. "What?" she ducked her head down and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"So what do you do here?"

"I'm a Warrior. Sometimes a Scientist." she smiled, that smile reached her eyes. She was happy with her life.

"Warrior? You kinda don't really have that look. Well to me ya don't." She laughed. The loudest one I have hear today. She took a deep breath and look into my eyes.

"It is the first I have gotten the response. Don't be fooled General, I can pack a punch." she chuckled.

"I bet you could, Jack, by the way." she nodded.

"Jack." she gave me a light smile.

"Well I should be off," Samantha rose from the bed "It was lovely to meet you, Jack." she smiled then started to walk to the entrance.

"It was nice talking to you. And to meet ya, Samantha."

Samantha turned to him and gave her best smile. then left.

Jack fell back against his bed. "Wow, my pulse is threw the roof."

Daniel was back looking at the data base. He thought he was onto something when Jack walked in.

"What do you got?" Jack walked right next to Daniel and looked over his shoulder. Then back at Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well Jack if you must know I think I am onto something, I just don't know what exactly. I know that it is a weapon and that it is located on a planet, but I can't seem to find the planet or find out what the weapon does or how to work it..."

Jack rose his eyebrows at Daniel and looked him straight in the eye. "You have nothing."

Daniel looked at him. " I have something I just...need to reach it," Daniel noticed something in Jack's behavior. He was more lose but tense. He was trying to keep his mind off something. "Jack? What's on your mind?"

Jack took a look around then back at Daniel. " I met someone," he took another good look around and caught the look of surprise on his face. "What? Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well Jack you were right about how people can't really stand you. So yea I am a little surprised."

"thanks Daniel" jack gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry Jack, you were saying..." Daniel made a hand movements for him to continue.

Jack rocked on his heels, "As I was saying, I met someone. You know her."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up, eyes widen. "Really? What's her name?"

"Well Daniel if you must know her name is Samantha." Jack smiled. Her name was beautiful. He loved the way he said it.

Daniel responded quickly, "You saw her? Samantha?"

Jack wonder what made him so jumpy all of a sudden. "Yes, Daniel. Was that a bad thing?"

"NO! That's good. That means I am not the only one who is seeing her. She was here earlier and walked out of this room and Vala walked in, she would had to have passed her but Vala said that there was no one in the hall with her. She said that no one came out of this room. I thought that I was seeing things because I had been starring at this for what seems like forever." Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Wait a minute. You are telling me that no one else has ever seen this woman besides you and I?" jack started to get antsy now. Every time I meet someone...dammit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel you are making me nervous. What do ya mean?" Jack yelled.

Daniel starred at Jack for a while before answering his friend. "Well Jack, Vala didn't see her as she walked out of this very room. Then when I asked her about it she looked totally lost. I really thought that I was seeing and hearing things but now that you have seen her and spoke to her...we need to talk to Cam and Teal'c see if they have had the same encounter."

Jack shook his head. "Indeed."

Vala sat at the a table in their cafeteria. This place is truly beautiful. It was just at peace. No wonder the Ancients didn't want anyone to have it. Then there was Daniel who thought he saw a woman walk out of the ancient database room. Every odd. i wonder if something Is bugging him, besides me...

"Vala?" a voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked at the person to whose voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What?"

Cameron was getting annoyed himself. He had been talking this inter time and she wasn't even listening. Which is surprising since she can never shut up. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Oh...you were talking?"

it was worth a shot. "Me? no...not at all..."

Vala looked at him strangely. This might be a good time to bring up Daniel. "So? Mitchell have you noticed anything...odd to you? Since we arrived?"

Cam noticed her lean closer and talk more of a whisper. I lean in as well and whisper back, "NO. why? Should I have noticed something?"

"Daniel. He is acting like a crazy person!"

"well he has been nutty to get here." he chuckled.

Vala slammed her hand down on the table. This drew attention. I looked around and gave a small smile to them. A little nod as well. "Well what about him?"

"He is acting different. I walked in while he was doing his study, he never takes a break so I went in to ask him if he wanted to get some cake-"

"Cake?" I smiled.

"Yes, Cake. As I was saying, oh right! Well he asked if I said hello to a woman on my way in. there was no woman."

"wait...i don't understand." I shook my head.

"when I walked into that room, on my way threw the hall I, Vala never passed a woman or anyone. I was by my self. He is seeing a woman. Something I don't know...but something thing is wrong. We need to know."

"Yeah, we do need to know."


End file.
